DEATH BATTLE! 2 of 10: Lucario vs Zoroark
by Beninja2618
Summary: IT'S TIME FOR ANOTHER DEATH BATTLE! This is the second installment of my own Death Battles. Disclaimer and link to the first Death Battle provided inside. Rated T for violence and language. Hope you like it! Even if just a little...
1. Lucario Analysis

***Bows to the sound of a gong* Greetings young ones. Beninja here with another Death Battle! This is the second battle of the series. If you haven't read the first one then click this link to go check it out.** www. fanfiction /s/11024366/1/DEATH-BATTLE-1-of-10-Sly-Cooper-vs-Rikimaru **Today we have a Pokémon Death Battle but not any Pokémon, oh no. We have two famous Pokémon that people have adored ever since their movies. Lucario, Master of the Aura and Zoroark, Master of Illusions. Sorry it took so long but I've been dealing with a lot of things in my life. But now let's get into it. Enjoy!**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: OWNS NOTHING! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!**_

* * *

*Death Battle Theme*

W: For the past 19 years Pokémon has brought joy and people together through its many games, its many seasons of the anime, and its movies. And throughout all of them we've seen every Pokémon is unique in their own way.

B: And through their movies, they like show off their legendaries and their uniqueness. Such as Lucario, the Aura…

W: No Boomstick they aren't legendaries.

B: Wait what? But… They have their own movies! Surely this is a death battle of Legendary Pokémon, isn't it?

W: Actually no. They are just ordinary Pokémon with special abilities and have taken the most liking of the Pokémon Company which is why they got their own movie.

B: ...You're kidding right?

W: Nope. Just read the script.

B: Ugh fine. And through their movies, they like show off their legendaries and their uniqueness but there are some who _apparently_ aren't legendary. Such as Lucario, the Aura Pokémon.

W: And Zoroark, the Illusions Pokémon. Also this will be noted that this will work just as the Pokémon Battle Royale did where we will be examining a maxed out wild Pokémon with no EV or IV training, no mega evolutions, and no TM, HM, Tutor, Bred, or unnaturally learned attacks to prevent any and all player influence.

B: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick…

W: And it's our job to examine their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle.

B: *Whispers* Not legendaries my ass…

*SLAM*

W: Hailing from the Sinnoh Region, the evolved form of Riolu the Emanation Pokémon, is Lucario the Aura Pokémon.

B: But since the Pokémon Company like to advertise their future games and the Pokémon in them, Lucario made his first appearance in the Hoenn Region in the movie entitled "Lucario and the Mystery of Mew" Oh there's the Legendary.

W: Centuries ago a war was raging and the kingdom Lucario lived in found itself stuck between a battle that would destroy the kingdom and everything in it. When he was unsuccessful he contacted his master, the legendary hero, Sir Aaron to aid him. But upon his arrival Lucario was sealed inside Sir Aaron's staff with the belief his master betrayed him and abandoned the queen and the kingdom to save himself.

B: Too bad at the time Lucario didn't fully understand his true intentions but we'll get to that. Anyways after sleeping in the staff for the next few centuries a festival was being held in honor of Sir Aaron and his noble deeds. And who happens to be there? None other than Ash Ketchem. Who is still somehow TEN FREAKING YEARS OLD!

W: After participating in their tournament and winning Ash got the right to be the Aura Guardian of the Year. When he assumed the pose of Sir Aaron with his staff in hand, Ash released Lucario from his slumber in the staff.

B: Which lead to the currently blinded Lucario to lash out at Ash because he mistook Ash for Sir Aaron and not because Ash happened to wear the same clothes as Sir Aaron but he had the same aura as Sir Aaron. Wait does that mean they're related?

W: Honestly I have no idea. That would be the most logical reason why Ash and Sir Aaron share the same auras but I doubt there's any blood relation to them since as far as we know Sir Aaron didn't have any lover or wife.

B: Then how do they…

W: Its anime and everything has to revolve around Ash. That's gonna be the best explanation anyone will give.

B: Well anyways annoying facts about Ash aside. Lucario began leading our band of heroes to the Tree of Beginnings when Mew took Pikachu and Meowth there though as they traveled Lucario made it very clear he didn't trust humans after having his master, who he believed in, abandon him.

W: But through their journey, Lucario learned to be able to trust humans again after seeing the struggles Ash went through to get Pikachu back.

B: But not before Lucario accused Ash saying he would gladly abandon Pikachu if he needed to which lead to some nasty fights and drama between the two. But yes after seeing the bond Ash had with Pikachu he came to trust humans again.

W: Lucario has many special talents but his most iconic power is that over the aura.

B: What exactly is that? Some kind of spiritual mumbo jumbo pagan voodoo?

W: No. Aura is the essence that exists within all living things and Lucario has the ability to sense it.

B: Oh like Shinigami.

W: Yeah like Shini… Wait no! That's Reiryoku which is completely different from aura.

B: Sure just like how a mountain is so different from my ex-wife.

W: Really Boomstick.

B: What? You've seen that women. Tell me she's not the reincarnation of Mt. Everest.

W: Well uh… eh… um…

B: I rest my case. Anyways Lucario can do more than just sense auras. Lucario is after all a Pokémon. He has the dual typing of Fighting and Steel which gives him a wide variety of attacks. He is a skilled martial artist and can use attacks such as Counter, Bone Rush, Force Palm, Close Combat, and Extreme Speed. He also can learn Power-Up Punch which raises the attack everytime it connects.

W: Lucario also has some Stat attacks like Swords Dance, Calm Mind, and Metal Sound. He can also use Quick Guard to protect himself from priority move like Quick Attack and Me First to steal an attack from the opposing Pokémon to use for itself and make it stronger however it'll only work if the opponent is using a damaging attack.

B: Also Lucario mainly adept to fight up close being a fighting type but that doesn't mean he can't attack from far away. He can use Dragon Pulse and with the power he possesses over the aura, he can manipulate his own aura into energy waves to create his most signature attack, the Aura Sphere.

W: Lucario is strong in Attack and Special Attack and is fast but is lacking in Defense and Special Defense. Also his control over the aura is much more powerful than simply creating an attack and sensing others auras. Lucario doesn't just sense the auras of those nearby he can also sense auras miles away. On top of that Lucario doesn't need his eyes in order to see. If somehow blinded, Lucario can use his power over aura to let him see. Also it should be noted the four black appendages on the back of his head is how he is able to sense aura.

B: Say you know how Lucario's face has a black line going across his eyes?

W: Yeah?

B: And how his appendages stand up when he's using them?

W: Yeah what about them?

B: Well when he has his eyes closed and he does that doesn't it look like there's a blindfold on his face?

W: …Holy crap Boomstick. Did you actually notice something noteworthy before me?

B: Guess that means I'm the new Wiz.

W: Like hell you are.

B: Well back to the topic at hand. Lucario can study others auras to sense their emotions and intentions. It can also be helpful in predicting combat moves.

W: Lucario also has a unique fighting style called high risk – high return. This mean if Lucario is weakened his aura will grow stronger and will allow him to perform more powerful attacks. But he must play it safe since he must be in a weakened state in order for this to take place.

B: Lucario is a clever son-of-a-bitch. Why? Well Lucario is so smart it can understand the human language enough that it can even speak it or at least speak through telepathy.

W: Lucario has even more it can do with the aura.

B: Seriously?! What else can this guy do?

W: Well nothing that could help with combat but there are special flowers called Time Flowers which can record what happened around it when someone who is in tune with their aura comes close enough to activate it. And then it can be played back like a broken record. Also there are special crystals which allow again those who are in tune with their auras to communicate through them like a telephone.

B: Don't know how this will work out in a death battle but hey whatever.

W: Though the aura can be used as a defense too. In the twelfth season Ash and his friends meet Riley on Iron Island, who was training to be an aura guardian with his Lucario. They were able to create barriers with their aura and encase a giant explosion when Team Galactic tried to blow up the island. So naturally these abilities are available to other Lucario as well.

B: And if necessary, Lucario can transfer his aura power to others but in doing so Lucario destroys itself to do so. Which is what Sir Aaron did to save the kingdom by giving Mew his aura power and which is also why Lucario was imprisoned in the staff so Lucario wouldn't have to suffer the same fate. And once Lucario learn this from a Time Flower, he was devastated that his trust in his master faltered.

W: Lucario are very intelligent. They fight calmly without getting angry. Their greatest strength lies in their aura but they aren't invincible because of it. Being a combination of Fighting and Steel types they completely resistant to Poison but are weak to Fire, Ground, and other Fighting types. And as we said the defense of Lucario is lacking and even with his high risk – high results factor he won't be able to last much longer.

B: So he'll have to play it smart and safe if Lucario hopes to win.

*Lucario shoves Ash away from Mew*

Lucario: _Leave the rest of this to me Ash._

Ash: _Lucario!_

Lucario: _The aura… is with me! RAAAAAGH!_

*SLAM*

* * *

 **Here was Lucario's analysis so next will be Zoroark. Hope you guys enjoyed and will look forward to the battle! Until next time arigato and goodbye. *Bows and vanishes in a puff of smoke***


	2. Zoroark Analysis

**Greetings you ones, Beninja is FINALLY back and I'm bringing you the next part of the Death Battle which in this case is Zoroark's analysis. Enjoy!**

* * *

*SLAM*

W: Over in the Unova region lived a mother Pokémon and her baby in a grassy field both as happy and free as can be. No worries and not a care in the world.

B: That is until a mad scientist kidnapped the two and used the Zorua baby to force the mother into doing his dirty work and helping him achieve his goal.

W: Grings Kodai, his henchman Goone…

B: Very fitting name by the way.

W: …And assistant Rowena took a plane to Crown City in the Sinnoh region because of a vision Kodai had.

B: A vision? The guy has a dream and he captures Pokémon so he can relive the dream?

W: No Boomstick dreams and visions are entirely different things. Dreams are made by the imagination and project images in your mind when you sleep though visions or premonitions allow someone to see glimpses into the future.

B: …Isn't that the same thing? I dreamt about my ex-wife leaving me and look; she's now my _ex_ -wife.

W: Ugh. Let's just move on. So the vision…

B: Dream!

W: The _dream_ Kodai had was that in Crown City Celebi would appear somewhere in Crown City and the Time Ripple that would be where it appears. Kodai seeks this power out so he may rejuvenate his foresight… or dreams. But unfortunately for him he was stopped by none other than…

B: Please don't say Ash. Please don't say Ash. Please don't say Ash.

W: …Ash and his friends.

B: DAMMIT!

W: Hey I didn't say Ash. Just read your part now.

B: Fine. Anyways they saved the city and the Pokémon returned home and yadda yadda yadda. Let's skip the boring plot and get to the participant who will fight to the death!

W: No Boomstick we have to make sure everything on my script is mentioned. I worked hours upon hours of putting this together and…

B: And now I tear out this meaningless page and get to the good part. *Tears out said page, crumples it up, and tosses it into the garbage with a swish*

W: …I hate you.

B: I Love you too Wiz. Zoroark is a Dark type Pokémon with many Dark type attacks at her disposal. These attacks range from the simple Feint Attack to the powerful Night Daze with stat attacks like Scary Face, Agility, Nasty Plot and other useful attacks.

W: Zoroark can also learn Torment which prevents a Pokémon from using the same move twice in a row and Imprison makes it so any attacks that are known by both Pokémon cannot be used by the opponent. Its strongest stats lie in its attacks and speed but lacks in the defense department.

B: Zoroark has many strengths but the greatest of all is what this Pokémon has been labeled as, the Master of Illusions. This ability is like second nature as Zoroark can make the people caught in its illusions not only see things but feels them too. How does that work?

W: Probably fools the nervous system of the body into thinking something is happening to it but in any case these illusions are affective. But Zoroark can do more than make things appear it can even change its own appearance into not only Pokémon but humans as well.

B: Could you imagine what it would be like if it took the form of me?

W: NO! That's the last thing the world needs is two of you! Besides the other you would have a tail!

B: Hey I think that would be awesome!

W: Really? Then what if there were two of me?

B: …Oh …my …God.

W: See what I mean?

B: Moving on! As powerful as these illusions are, they are still somewhat flawed. If Zoroark has taken the form of another Pokémon or human and takes a hit it will lose said form. Also just because it takes the appearances of others doesn't mean it actually has the moves the Pokémon it became has. After all this is a Zoroark not a Ditto! Unless Zoroark is a Ditto in that case would…

W: Not make any sense whatsoever! But it's not just the appearance illusions that can be seen through. Other Zoruas and Zoroarks can see through them and both Kodai and Rowena, who at this time revealed herself as an investigator against Kodai, had a special device on their wrists that allowed them to see through the illusions as well until Kodai's was damaged by Zorua's fangs. But to the normal eye of everyone else these illusions are powerful. Even high-tech cameras can't tell that these are illusions.

B: Zoroark doesn't just rely on her illusions as her strength is incredible as she was able to punch through a solid, electrified, metal crate. The illusions are powerful too as Zoroark was on the brink of dying she was still able to use her powers on a fleeing Kodai quite a distance from her.

W: As we've said before she is very strong but Zoroark is weak in defense. Being a Dark type Pokémon this gives Zoroark an advantage to Psychic and Ghost and resistance to both those and other Dark types. But this also make her weak to all Bug, Fairy, and Fighting types so type advantage should be a given here.

B: But don't count out the foxy Pokémon because if she plays it smart and uses her illusions effectively she may come out on top.

 _Zorua: Mema! *Jumps into Zoroark's arms and nuzzles her cheek*_

 _Zorua's illusion vanishes as does Celebi's Time Ripple._

 _Zorua: I knew you were strong Mema! I knew it!_

*SLAM*

* * *

 **And this is the end of the last analysis. Don't worry I will work on the battle and announce the next Death Battle tomorrow! Hope you enjoyed! Now vote for who you think will win!**


	3. DEATH BATTLE!

**And here we are. As I, Beninja, have promised here is the moment you've all been waiting for! The Death Battle between Lucario and Zoroark will begin! Enjoy!**

* * *

*SLAM*

W: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all.

B: It's time for a POKEDEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLE!

*SLAM*

In a grassy field was Zorua playing with his Mema. "Oh Mema, I am so happy to be home again!" Zorua cheered happily.

Zoroark smiled at him before she looked to the distance with a glare. She quickly took Zorua to the cave and hid him there before running back out.

"Mema?" Zorua asked as she left.

Soon she was back at the field where a blue jackal was now seen running towards her. As he ran close her claws seem to shimmer as he got close. Once in range she lunged at him and swiped.

Lucario back-flipped out of the way just before the claws made contact. Lucario looked at Zoroark with a glare as she growled at him.

' _Unless you wish for me to attack you I suggest you don't do that.'_ Lucario warned her.

"RAAAAWWW!" She roared.

' _Your baby?'_ He asked. He looked around but did not see it. He then closed his eyes and the appendages stood up. _'You mean the one inside that cave 2.3 miles away from where we stand?'_

Zoroark's eyes widened as she roared angrily and lunged at him again.

Lucario sidestepped just in time. _'I warned you but if you wish to fight…'_ He then took a stance as aura began emitting from his hands. ' _…Then so be it.'_

FIGHT!

Lucario and Zoroark both threw a punch that collided and stayed there. Soon they broke off and Zoroark attacked with Fury Swipes with her claws glowing but Lucario blocked every attack and soon threw his own punch but this was his attack the Power-Up Punch which landed and threw Zoroark back while also raising his attack.

Zoroark growled as she quickly transformed into a Gothitelle. Lucario jumped back in surprise as Gothitelle unleashed a series of Psyshocks. Lucario jumped around with flips and rolls managing to avoid all attacks before he brought forth a bone made of aura. He rushed forward and slammed the Bone Rush into Gothitelle who immediately transformed back into Zoroark. Lucario kept swinging and landing blow after blow on Zoroark. He then stopped using Bone Rush and used Metal Sound by grinding the spikes on his hands on the one on his chest.

Zoroark held her ears as her Defense was lowered. She quickly used Torment and Lucario ceased his Metal Sound. Zoroark then rushed in and landed a Feint Attack which sent Lucario stumbling back. She quickly used Agility to boost her Speed and ran in. Lucario used the time to use Swords Dance, raising his attack again. He saw her running and was charging up another Power-Up Punch. But once he shot forward the attack, everything went in slow motion as Zoroark ducked underneath and used Foul Play. And because Lucario's attack had been increased multiple times the attack was more powerful. Zoroark then immediately began clawing and kicking Lucario in a series of blows before landing a big hit from another Feint Attack.

She then gave Lucario a horrifying face, or in other words Scary Face, to lower his speed. Lucario growled as he used Calm Mind to calm him and raise Sp. Attack and Sp. Defense. While doing this, Zoroark used Nasty Plot also doing two things. Not only did it raise her Sp. Defense she also came up with a brilliant plan. She quickly took the form of another Pokémon. Tyranitar soon stood there and roared. Lucario jumped back but didn't let it faze him as he shot forward. But as he did Tyranitar unleashed a Sandstorm. Lucario was sent sliding back but remained on his feet as he felt sand in his eyes. He would no longer be able to see so he closed his eyes and his appendages began hovering. He looked confused before a small smile appeared. He then charged forward once more but he did so with ease. As he ran he channeled his aura into the palms of his hand creating a small orb that grew bigger. Once in close range he lifted off the ground and shot the Aura Sphere into Tyranitar's face.

The giant Pokémon stumbled back with a roar as it reverted back to Zoroark and the sandstorm faded. Zoroark shook her head and saw Lucario running in at her. She quickly used Foul Play but once it connected Lucario was ready, using his Counter attack, sending the damage he received right back at her twofold as his eyes opened. She then used Imprison hoping to block any attacks. Of course they wouldn't know until later if it worked. But since it didn't seem to do anything at the moment Lucario jumped up and began flying down straight at her.

Once he was up close he used his most devastating Fighting type attack, Close Combat. He furiously kicked and punched Zoroark with lightning fast speed as Zoroark was helpless to stop it. Lucario went for the final blow but found he just hit the air. He looked around confused before he heard a cry. "Mema!"

He looked over and saw Zorua running. He looked at it confused and approached him. Suddenly he felt a sting in his back. He cringed with a yelp and looked to see Zoroark's claws digging into his flesh. She growled as her eyes gleamed red. She roared in pure rage, thinking he was going after her baby, and flung Lucario. She jumped at him but Lucario used his aura to create a barrier. Sadly Zoroark broke through it and used Punishment while he was still in the air. This hurt Lucario as it was more powerful because Lucario had used a lot of stat boosting attacks. He gasped as he fell to the earth. Zoroark then landed on him and began clawing at him, shredding his fur and skin as blood was being splashed. She then lunged down and bit onto his throat. Lucario let out a choked cry as Zoroark held him there. He went to make another Aura Sphere but Zoroark saw this and released his throat so she could swipe her claws across his face, cutting his eyes and making Lucario scream in agony as he held his eyes. Zoroark then stood as her eyes glowed brighter and she brought her hands up as red energy flowed around her body. She was about to unleash her Night Daze attack to finish Lucario. She screamed as she threw her fists down and unleashed a devastating wave that destroyed the surrounding area. Soon the wave subsided and Zoroark stood on the now destroyed spot in the field, panting. She peeked her eyes open and saw Lucario was not there. She smiled as she reared her head back and let loose a roar of victory. Then looking over she could see Zorua smiling at her. She let out a happy sigh and took a step towards him. But…

Suddenly she was knocked down as something slammed into her. She looked up to see a blue blur that soon stopped to reveal Lucario with his eyes closed and appendages floating. She growled angrily and roared at him. _'Watch the power of aura!'_ Lucario shouted as he race forward at lightning speed and slammed into her again. Before Zoroark could recuperate she was hit from behind, then from the left then from the right, and all over as Lucario's Extreme Speed hit her from all angles. He then grabbed her and threw her into the air where he continued his assault. Zoroark hovered helplessly as Lucario hit her from every angle in the sky. Soon Lucario had charged up enough power and conjured another sphere into his hands but this was an Aura Sphere. Zoroark then looked behind her as Lucario was now above her with a sea green colored orb. Zoroark's eyes widened as Lucario gave a mighty battle cry and shot the Dragon Pulse straight at her from close range. The beam shot through Zoroark as she cried out as the Dragon Pulse pierced her chest and kept her there in the air until after a few seconds after the Dragon Pulse subsided.

Zoroark fell to the spot of earth she destroyed as a pool of blood splashed from under her when she made contact. Lucario soon fell and landed on one foot, one knee, and one hand with the other hand on the knee that wasn't touching the ground. He soon stood and looked back using the aura to see Zoroark's red aura vanish with no aura left. He knew she was dead. _'I warned you.'_ He whispered as he turned and walked away.

*SLAM* KO!

B: *Singing* Mama Mia! She is totally… dead now! Zorua will miss ya!

W: Indeed Zoroark is very powerful and when Zorua appeared on the battlefield this greatly improved her strength and ferocity as her motherly instinct to protect her baby increased. Unfortunately it was not enough to kill Lucario. Honestly this battle was pretty much over from the beginning as typing had the obvious winner. Lucario's dual typing was just too much for Zoroark to handle.

B: The only damaging attacks Zoroark can learn naturally are Normal and Dark type attacks but Lucario's Steel typing could easily take any Normal move. As you may recall at one point Steel could also resist Dark until the Pokémon Company changed that and made it so Steel no longer resists Dark Types in the sixth generation forward, but the Fighting type for Lucario was still enough to make every move Zoroark could learn pretty much useless. Not to mention Lucario not only had Fighting type attacks, he had a whole range of them from Normal to freaking Dragon!

W: Also it should be noted that the transformations Zoroark took did nothing to its typing or overall stats so all the attacks would still do the same damage as if she hadn't changed her form at all.

B: Let's not forget the fact Lucario is also much faster even without the use of his Extreme Speed. While training under Sir Aaron Lucario had to dodge multiple logs that swung back and forth while blindfolded and using his aura to see. But even though he could see the logs you had to be fast to dodge all those at the speed they were going.

W: Zoroark did not understand the connection Lucario has with the aura so she would not have known that some connection he has with it is in the four appendages on his head so she would have no idea to take those out and sever his sight using aura but instead went for his natural eyes. This is because it seems natural to blind her opponent and what's more obvious; Four, black appendages or eyes?

B: "But Wizard shouldn't have the illusions have fooled Lucario?" Is what everyone is probably screaming at their computer screens right now.

W: Yes they did, but only to a degree. When Lucario was using his natural eyes the whole turning into other Pokémon and disappearing act Zoroark pulled did work but when Lucario used his vision with the aura, that's when he caught wind of what she was up to. See as I said, aura is the energy that thrives in all _living_ things. And even though the illusions look and feel real they are not actually alive, which means that Lucario's aura would easily be able to see through every illusion Zoroark threw at him as long as he kept using the aura to see instead of his eyes which Zoroark did for him when she scratched his eyes.

B: Looks like a mother's love for her baby made her heart go boom.

W: The winner is Lucario.

*SLAM*

B: Next time on Death Battle!

Lex Luthor: Lex Luthor vouches for him, Captain. Release the sidekick.

Red Arrow: _Ex-_ sidekick. And I don't need any favors from you.

…

Qwark: Space, it's huge. So huge in fact, that if you lost your car keys in it, they would be almost impossible to find... Luckily for Ratchet, Captain Copernicus L. Qwark was on the case. His mission, rescue the Lombax's one and only friend. Yep, without Clank, Ratchet was alone in the universe. Alone... alone… alone!

Ratchet: You realize this ship has an ejector seat, right?

* * *

 **That's right! It's DC's Red Arrow, more specifically Arsenal, vs. Ratchet from the Ratchet and Clank video game series. It's an all-out war with weapons and gear. Who has the better arsenal (Pun intended) and who will crash and burn under both the pressure and firepower? Find out soon! Hope you've enjoyed. Also give me your thoughts on this Death Battle and who you think will win the next one! But until then… Arigato and goodbye. *Bows and vanishes in a puff of smoke***


End file.
